The Scoobies and the Chamber
by The Sane-est One
Summary: HPBTVS crossover, AU, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Spike, Anya, Oz and Dawn go to Hogwarts, Where they Meet the boy who lived and Co.
1. I got in!

A/N: Hi, This is a AU (duh), Buffy, Willow, and Xander have been friends since childhood, Oz and Spike are best friends, Dawn is a First year, and the others are second year, if I complete this, and make it to third year, you may see some pairings.

There might be:

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Buffy/Spike

Dawn/Draco

Dawn/Neville

There WILL be:

Xander/Anya

Oz/Willow

There will not be under any circumstances be:

Slash

Hermione/Draco

Hermione/Harry

Hermione/Original character

Ginny/Original character

Ginny/Neville

Ginny/Colin

Harry/Cho

Harry/Luna

Harry/Original character

Harry/Dawn

Ron/Dawn

Ron/Willow

Ron/Buffy

Ron/Luna

That is the end of the pairings, also I would like to note that Dawn is still the key, and Ginny is also a ball of green energy. (Not the key though, this will not be very important till the second sequel. (If I ever get to it)) Also I am making it so that Spike is Draco Malfoy's twin, I'm making Xander Regulus Black's long lost son, and I might make Sheila Rosenburge a cousin of Lily and Petunia Evans, and I may be forced to make Oz into a cousin of Remus Lupin.

"MOM! I got in!" Dawn shouted one day in the early hours of the morning.

The older Summers women ran into the room

"That is wonderful Dawnie!" Joyce exclaimed, hugging her daughter

"This is great Dawn! Now we can go to that school together!" Buffy had received a letter from a wizarding school last year, and then they had moved to the UK. Willow, Xander, Oz, Spike, and Anya had moved to the UK as well

"Yeah, with the gang as well!" Did I forget to mention that Will, Xander, Oz, Spike and Anya were also witches and wizards?

"This calls for celebration-" Buffy started

"-Time to call in the troops!" Dawn finished

"This town is doomed." Joyce said with a smile as she walked downstairs.

The Two sisters ran to the window and Buffy shouted " Mission 'CDATH', Section A Ready! Section B!"

"Private Harris reporting! Section B Complete! Section C!" oh, and did I also forget that the 6 Friends. (7 if you include Dawn) also lived in the same town, In 6 houses that were conveniently located, with the back yards all next to each other. And the windows of the children all facing the rest of the houses

"Section C Ready! Read ya loud and clear! Section D!" Came from Spike's Window

"Section D Ready! Section E?" Came from Anya

"Section E! Reporting, Section F?" Came the voice of Oz

"Why must I be F? Why can't I be C?" Willow complained "Oh! Uh, Section F Ready!"

"Because of the house you chose! Anyway, Meet in SBY!" Buffy shouted, Six rope ladders came out of the windows. And Six boxes were lowered down, before the 6 friends and Dawn climbed down the ladders

"What are we doing?" Dawn asked in amusement

"Celebrating!" Buffy said "First we shall meet our neighbors, then we will go shopping, And then the rest of the day is up to you."

"Okay! Lets go!" Dawn said happily,

The large group went next door, and knocked on the door, they heard a faint shout of "Boy! Get the door!" before it opened, the person was a young boy, with black messy hair, glasses.

And a lightning shaped scar on his forehead


	2. New Neighbors

Harry Opened the door, seven people were standing on the porch, all of them looking his age, three boys, and four girls, two of the girls were blonde, one was a red head, and one was a brunette. Two of the boys had brown hair and one looked suspiciously like Draco Malfoy.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked politely

"We're your new neighbors, we kinda wanted to meet our neighbors, ya-know, I'm Buffy Summers by the way, this is Dawn Summers, Willow Rosenburge, Daniel Osbourne, Anya Jenkins, Xander Harris and Spike" the shorter blonde one said.

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry said,

"Nice to meet you" The one called Dawn said

"Nice to meet you too… I think" Harry said, amused

"We've gotta go, T'was nice to meet you" Buffy said

"Bye" they all chorused before leaving

"Who was at the door?" His Aunt Petunia asked him

"New neighbors" Harry said.

"The Masons are coming here today, don't bother me while I'm cleaning" His aunt said, before going into the kitchen

About three days later…

Dawn woke up in the early hours of the morning to the sound of metal scraping against concrete, groggily she walked over to her window and opened the blinds, suddenly she was wide awake as she shouted "Holy Crap! A flying car!"

the window was closed, but the communication system the scoobies had set up was still on. so all of them were woken up and six windows lit up as they all witnessed a flying car next to Harry Potter's window. Dawn rubbed her eyes and looked again, it was still there, all of them rushed down and out the front door, gazing open mouthed at the flying turquoise car

Inside the car…

"Oy, Ron, I reckon someone spotted us" George said, looking at them

"What makes you say that?" Ron said, pulling on Harry's trunk and not looking

"The fact that there are seven people staring at the car" George said

Ron looked out the car window "We're gonna be expelled" Ron moaned

"I have a idea, you keep pulling" George said, grabbing his broom and flying out the window

"Hi" Willow said when George made it to the ground

"Hi… umm… your all dreaming" George pretended

"Do we look like idiots?"

"No"

"We're not dreaming, if you're worried about revealing magic to muggles, don't worry, we're going to Hogwarts this year" Buffy said

"Oh" George sighed in relief

"Well, Bye" Said Buffy, before they all went back into they're houses

George flew back into the window, Ron was still pulling on the trunk.

"What was you're idea?" Ron asked

"Convince them that they are dreaming" George said

"It work?"

"No, they're witches and wizards" George said


	3. Ginny Weasley

Dawn looked around the train for a empty compartment, Buffy and her friends had all crowded into one, so there was no room left.

Finally she found a nearly empty one, its only occupant was a red headed girl Dawn's age, who was twiddling her thumbs in pure boredness

"Hi" Dawn said, the girl looked up, startled "Can I sit in here?" the girl nodded "I'm Dawn"

"Ginny" The girl said

"Nice to meet you Ginny" Dawn said "So... are you new here?" Ginny nodded, there was silence for a while.

"Are you from America?" Ginny asked quietly

"Yes" Dawn said.

"Where in America? I heard that it is huge" Ginny said

"Sunnydale, California" Dawn replied. "What is your last name?"

"Weasley"

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Ronald Weasley would you?" Dawn inquired

"He's my brother" Ginny replied

"I saw his car across the street from my house in the summer" Dawn said

"You live across the street from Harry?" Ginny asked, suddenly more interested.

"You mean that boy that lives in number four privet drive?"

Ginny nodded

"Yep" Dawn said. "How do you know about him?"

"Everyone knows about him, he's famous for defeating you-know-who"

"no, I don't know who"

"Oh, 'You-Know-Who' is what people call Voldemort because they're afraid, I only call him that because people get upset when I say his name" Ginny said

"Oh! I read about him! He doesn't sound so tough, I bet if someone punched him in the nose he'd go down" Dawn said.

They were best friends by the time they made it to school…

Ginny and Dawn stood nervously while the names were called, (a/n: I'm only going to announce certain characters)

"Harris, Alexander"

"GRYFINDOR!"

"Jenkins, Anya"

"GRYFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, William"

Many people gasped, for they did not know there was another in the Malfoy line, they gasped again when they heard what the hat yelled

"GRYFINDOR!"

"Osbourne, Daniel"

"GRYFINDOR!"

"Rosenburge, Willow"

"GRYFINDOR!"

"Summers, Buffy"

"GRYFINDOR!"

"Summers, Dawn"

Dawn sat nervously on the stool, and nearly screamed when the hat spoke to her

"Ah, a clever mind I see, Not bad, not bad at all-"

"Do you mind not trying to scare me out of my wits?" Dawn thought to the hat in annoyance

"I'm sorry, now where was I? Ah yes, not a bad mind, Brave… you have a lot of potential, better be… GRYFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Ginevera"

"GRYFINDOR!"


	4. The hidden Passage

Ginny and Dawn gazed with open mouths at the magnificent castle, when they reached they're dorm they met the other girls in the dorm. A snobby pureblood black haired girl named Amanda; an also snobby blonde pureblood named Jessica. And a mean girl with a bad blonde dye job, named Crystal.

Amanda, Jessica and Crystal instantly started filling the shared Wardrobe with all of they're many clothes, leaving hardly any room for Ginny's and Dawn's.

"I guess it's good that I don't have much clothes" Ginny joked half heartedly as the three snobs went to bed, and as Ginny put her three sets of uniforms into the Wardrobe.

"I already hate those three" Dawn said, as she also put her three uniforms into the Wardrobe, she had some muggle clothes and pajamas in her trunk, as did Ginny, but the three snobs simply had too many clothes to fit anything more then the uniforms.

Just then, Ginny's hand touched the back of the Wardrobe, it glowed and Ginny gasped and pulled her hand back.

The two watched in amazement as the back of the wardrobe was pulled farther back, and then up, revealing a secret passage.

"Let's check it out" Dawn said, grabbing a torch off the wall in the passage, and starting to walk down, Ginny followed hesitantly.

The entrance shut behind them as they walked down the passage, and into a large room, it was hard to see well through the darkness.

Dawn lit the torches on the wall and looked around the room in amazement, in one section of the room many bookshelves filled with books were held, in another corner. Bookshelves crammed with magical instruments lay dusty, though many, you could feel the magic radiating off of them. in part of the room was a large dusty table, there was also a closet in one corner. And along one of the walls was a huge, life size portrait of four people, three of them boys, one of the boys was very tall, with shoulder length black hair, another had unruly black hair and hazel eyes. and the shortest of the three boys had shoulder length light brown hair that was flecked with gray. The only girl in the painting had waist length red hair (a similar shade to Ginny's), and bright green eyes.

Across from the painting was a large canvas, that showed a map of Hogwarts, the truly remarkable thing about this map, was the ink figures moving around, each was labeled with a name, speech bubbles occasionally appear, showing what the ink figure is saying.

"Well hello there" said the woman in the painting

"Hi" Ginny said "Was is this place?"

"We have no right to tell you" The man with brown hair said.

"However, you may come and go as you please, and the books on the shelf might interest you" the woman said

"I hate being cryptic" the man with shoulder length black hair said in annoyance

"so do I, but we are the guardians of this room, and therefore we must be cryptic" the man with unruly hair said.

The man with unruly hair, and the man with shoulder length black hair started arguing, while the woman and the remaining man sighed.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Dawn were investigating the books.

"Wandless magic, Wicca magic, what are these books for? Wandless magic is supposed to be a myth" Ginny said "Who are you people?" she asked the occupants of the painting

"James Potter, Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black"


	5. The Prank

In the following weeks Dawn and Ginny spent a lot of time pouring over the books found in the room accessed by the wardrobe. Many of the books were on wandless magic, on one sunny Sunday, they decided to try one of the spells.

They went into the room and sat down on the floor, each of them with a pencil in front of them, they closed they're eyes and concentrated.

Remus, James, Sirius, and Lily watched from they're painting with interest, Slowly, the pencil in front of Ginny Floated into the air, Ginny opened her eyes and looked in amazement as the pencil began to twirl slowly. The pencil in front of Dawn began to float as well, and soon the two girls watched in glee, while both pencils twirled, both girls then let they're concentration drop.

"That went pretty well" Dawn said, suddenly tired from the wandless magic they preformed.

"Yeah, I think we should go to bed now, that was very draining" Ginny said with a yawn, and they both trudged up to bed.

"They're powers are advancing sooner then expected" Remus said worriedly "What will we do if Glory senses they're power before the Slayer is activated?"

"I don't know, it would _Not_ be good though" James said

* * *

After that one Sunday however, there was not many opportunities to practice wandless magic, the best they could get at the moment was floating small objects.

The three snobs continued to pick on them, until one night, they decided to pull a prank on them. Cleverly getting themselves into detention (Cleaning the trophies) they cast a simple cleaning spell, used one of the passages on the map to get into the dorm from detention. There they strung up string, and a number of other pranks, and then slept in sleeping bags in the secret room, making sure to wake up before the snobs did. And then they watched through a little window as the prank unfolded, Crystal woke up covered in honey, with her hair cut until her hair was cut like a boy's, Amanda woke up to fake spiders, enchanted to move crawling over her. And Jessica woke up covered in whipped cream, all of them started screaming at the same time as water balloons fell on them, a particularly big balloon hit Crystal.

Dawn and Ginny chose that moment to walk through the door yawning and talking as if they had been in a conversation earlier "I am so tired, that detention took all night"

"What happened here?" Ginny asked in pretend shock

"You! You! You did this!" Crystal shouted

"No we didn't" Dawn defended "We were in the trophy room all night, serving detention"

"YOU DID THIS!" Crystal shouted that loud enough to wake the whole school, Percy Weasley stormed up, the prefect badge pinned to his chest allowing him entry to the girl's dormitory.

"What is going on here!" Percy yelled

"Summers and Weasley Pranked us!" Crystal shouted

"We did not! We just came back from detention! Ask the fat lady" Ginny said

The fat lady was indeed asked, and they had only just come back to the commonroom

"Detention miss Chang!" Percy said to Crystal (A/N: did I forget to mention that I made Crystal into Cho's cousin?) "For trying to frame some innocent students, now get this place cleaned up" He waved his wand and the string and stuff vanished from Dawn and Ginny's bed "you should probably get some sleep before class" Percy said, being a responsible big brother, and being nice to his sister's friend

The three snobs glared daggers at them as they went back to sleep.


	6. Halloween

On Halloween, Dawn was supposed to meet Ginny in the secret room after the feast, Dawn was late, and had been going at a run, she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione ahead, Dawn slowed down to catch her breath.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked, and then read off the wall "'The chamber of secrets has been opened… enemies of the heir beware' what is going on here?"

the rest of the students arrived in time to hear her

"Enemies of the heir beware… You'll be next mudbloods" Draco said

"Why Malfoy, you make it sound as if YOU killed Mrs. Norris" Buffy said.

Filch came over and heard her, "Mrs. Norris is dead!"

"Come now little bro, you do realize that it's gonna be hard to see any reason why you did not? After what you said about muggleborns." Spike said.

"Yeah, I read about the chamber of secrets, it was built to… what were the words? Oh yeah 'Purge the school of all those who, in slytherrin's view, were unworthy to study magic' sounds a awful lot like you doesn't it?" Xander said

"I need to go meet Ginny in the common room, I'm flunking Charms, she said she'd tutor me" Dawn said "I'm late!" before she ran off.

Dawn ran to the dorm as fast as possible, and opened the passage, before running down to meet Ginny.

"Ginny sorry I'm l-" She started, and then saw Ginny looking puzzled, "What's wrong?"

"I don't remember where I've been, the last thing I remember was lunch" Ginny said

* * *

"okay, so now that we've mastered levitation, it is time to try floating a rose, and then plucking the petals off one by one, it should be very pretty" Ginny said. 

"Okay" Dawn said, they both sat down, with a rose on a symbol, they both closed they're eyes, and the rose started floating upwards, and they opened they're eyes.

"Now for the hard part, the petals" Ginny said, the concentrated again, and it zoomed around the room before landing back on the symbol.

"Well, the petals are off" Dawn said.

* * *

"Aha! It says that a memory charm being cast within a area of magical energy, it can disrupt wandless magic" Dawn said, looking at a book with interest "Who would cast a memory charm?"

"I don't know, but memory charms are usually illegal, if cast wrong they can damage someone's memory forever" Ginny said "Who would be stupid enough to cast one?"

"I don't know" Dawn said "anyway, you promised to tutor me in charms, I'm still flunking"

"only if you tutor me in transfiguration" Ginny said


	7. I am done!

A/N: I can't remember everything, so some of this will be wrong

Ginny grew more distant from Dawn, so much that they only saw each other when they went to sleep, or practiced wandless magic.

Five people and a ghost had been petrified by June, Willow and Hermione among them.

"I wish you were here with us Willow" Xander said sadly to the statue-like form of his best friend, he then turned to the others "What are we going to do without the smart people?" He asked "not only are we going to flunk history of magic, but also we will not be able to figure out who opened the chamber"

Harry had become a good friend to all of them, suddenly he noticed something in Hermione's hand "hey, look at this" he said, trying to get it out without ripping it.

"Hold on" Spike said, waving his wand, the paper shrunk, and Harry was able to get it out, "Restore" the paper enlarged to it's normal size.

"Thanks" Harry said, and began to read it "The thing in the chamber is a basilisk, it's a giant snake, that's why I can hear it talk, and spiders run away from it, it all fits"

"But if it's a giant snake, someone would of seen it" Xander said

"Willow seems to have answered that for us" Harry said, pointing to a word in Willow's handwriting

"_Pipes_? It's using the plumbing" Ron said

"And no-one is dead because no-one looked it directly in the eye" Buffy said

"All students must return to they're dormitories at once! Teachers to the second floor corridor immediately

Professor Mcgonagall's voice rang throughout the castle.

They ran quickly to the second floor corridor, where the words on the wall were, and hid behind the wall and looked at the teachers

"as you can see, the heir of slytherrin left another message, our worst fears have been realized, a student has been taken by the monster into the chamber itself" Mcgonagall said sadly

"So sorry, Dozed off, what did I miss?" Lockhart said

"a girl has been snatched by the monster, your moment has come at last" Snape said

"m-my m-moment?"

"Yes, weren't you saying just last night how you know all along where the entrance to the chamber of secrets was?" Snape said

"it's settled then, we'll leave you to deal with the monster Professor, your skills after all are legend" Mcgonagall said

"V-very well, I'll be in my office, g-getting ready" Lockhart said

"Who is it that the monster has taken?" Madam Pomfrey asked

"Ginevera Weasley"

* * *

When Dawn heard the news she instantly started crying, her best friend was gone, others tried to comfort her, but she only stopped crying when she saw Amanda, Jessica and Crystal smirking.

Professor Mcgonagall was still in the room

"Professor! I think it is very likely that Amanda, Jessica or Crystal is the heir of Slytherrin, as they seem to be happy about Ginny being taken" Dawn said

Professor Mcgonagall looked at the three snobs smirking and glared at them, instantly, they stopped being so happy

After Mcgonagall left, Ron turned to the others "Do you think there is a chance she is still alive?"

"Maybe" Harry said

"I can't stand this! I am going to find that chamber" Buffy said, standing up "Who's with me?"

"I am, I met Ginny, and she is a very nice girl, who does not deserve to die" Anya said

Xander, Harry, Ron, Spike and Oz all agreed, Dawn would have, had she not cried herself to sleep.

"Okay, I think we should go tell Lockhart what we know, he may be useless, but if he is gonna try to get into the chamber…" Buffy said 

"Agreed"

* * *

"You're running away!"

"After all of the things you did in your books?"

"Books can be misleading" Lockhart said.

"You wrote them!" Harry said.

"My dear boy, do use your common sense! My books wouldn't have sold half as well if they didn't think I did those things" said Lockhart.

"You mean to say, that you have been taking credit for what other wizards have done?" Anya asked.

"well, and then I used memory charms on them, so they forget that they did those things" Lockhart said "in fact I'm gonna have to do the same to you" he pointed his wand at them.

Oz muttered a spell and his wand flew from Lockhart's hands, at once, everyone's wands were pointed at Lockhart.

"You were saying?" Spike said

* * *

(A/N: everything in the chamber happens exactly as in the books, I'm feeling lazy, and I want to start on the sequel )

when Dawn saw Ginny, Ginny once again had a near-death experience, for Dawn instantly hugged Ginny.

A/N: like I said, no slash, Dawn simply is best friends with Ginny, and what would you do if your best friend was supposed to be dead, and then you saw him/her alive? I apologize for such a short fanfic, I'll try to make the sequel longer, Thanks to my few reviewers.

The sequel will start very soon, may the force be with you… oops, wrong fanfic.


End file.
